The next hokage
by royal secrets
Summary: A play on how gameshows work the rookie 9 compete to see who will become the hokage. Updated weekly take the poll to vote and keep your favorite character in the game.
1. pilot-episode 1

**A/N: I promised myself I would only have 2 stories going at once but this is a really good idea. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing you know the drill.**

Our story begins in a large auditorium in Konohagakure. The room is packed full of people from all over the shinobi world.

Genma steps to center stage and begins speaking.

"Hello folks, and welcome to...The Next Hokage!" The audience cheers anf claps loudly. "It's the gameshow where we pit 9 shinobi against eachother and you, the audience decide who is fit to be our next Hokage."

After more applause, Genma introduces the three judges. "Please welcome the beautiful and bold lady Tsunade! Next up is the everlasting pair, friends 'till the end, Izumo and Kotetsu." The room goes silent. "How come Tsunade got her own intro but we're put together" Kotetsu whined. In response Genma made a strange face and stated simply that they should just be glad to have screen time at all. With no legitimate response they went to take their seats.

"Anyway, back to the show. It's time to meet the conteststants. They'll be in groups of three. The groups are as follows:

Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and a special guest returning to the village just for this event, Uchiha Sasuke!" The fangirls screams could be heard in space, followed by a collective sigh.

"The next group is: Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino and the dynamic duo, Inuzuka Kiba and his dog Akamaru!" Cheering but less than Sasuke got.

"Thw third and final group will be: Yamanaka Ino, Akiamichi Choji and the brilliant Nara Shikamaru!"The audience cheered and someone yelled "marry me" to which Ino replied" I'm far too young to be married." The person in the audience then yelled " I was talking to Shika-kun." Ino frowned.

"This weeks contest is simple. You'll be given some shuriken and kunai knives. Your goal is to land as many hits on the target as you can in one minute. If you would all line up at the throwing line we can get started." The contestants lined up at a lune drawn on the ground facing targets made from logs.

"Get ready and... GO!"

The young shinobi began throwing madly each with their own strategy. Naruto created some clones who each began throwing. Sasuke was throwing like mad due to his hatred for logs. Hinata was using 8 trigrams to throw faster, Akamaru used man beast clones to get more hands. Shino guided the objects with his bugs (cheater) while Shikamaru used his smarts to aim perfectly. Everyone else just threw and hoped for the best.

"Alright, time's up lets count up the hits. While we count here's a message from our sponser.

"Feelin' hungry, angry, bored, or basically any other emotion or feeling. Come on down to Ichiraku ramen stand we've git the best ramen in fire country. If you don't believe us then here's one of our valued customers." Naruto appeared on the screen screaming about loving ramen like a 4 year old with ADHD on a sugar high.

"Welcome back to the show, we've rallied up the scores and decided on the winner. Remember the loser will be eliminated. The scores are as follows:

Sakura: 0 because she's useless and couldn't stop staring at Sasuke.

Sasuke: 240 because he lacks hatred for logs.

Naruto: 603 because he spammed shadow clones.

Hinata:225 because she was staring at Naruto.

Kiba:209 I don't really know why.

Shino:256 because he cheated...kinda.

Choji:201 because he stopped for a snack.

Ino: 40 because she sucks but is still superior to Sakura.

Shikamaru: 306 because he is a genius.

So the winner is Naruto and the obvious loser is Sakura. Sakura you can leave now . Seriously get out." Sakura didn't hear though, she was still looking at Sasuke.

"That's all for this week folks but tune in next time to see who will win and become the next Hokage!."

**A/N thanks for reading. I'll be putting out a poll on who should win and become the next hokage. The person with the least vote each week will be eliminated, so please take the poll. I will update this weekly.**


	2. poll is now up

Hey guys, the poll is finally up after some technical difficulties... I may have forgotten to set it so it would appear on my profile page but it's up there now. Genma you do the rest.

Genma: why me?

Me: you're the host!

Genma: you're the author!

Me: exactly so you have to do what i say!

Genma: Fine! Go check it out and vote for the person who you want to win! You can vote for up to 3 people. Also I will give credit to any person who can figure out where the log reference was from last chapter. So review or pm me your answer. The first person to get it also gets to hug their favorite contestant.


End file.
